Nauto:The Fifth Hokage
by MadaraRennigan
Summary: What would happen if Naruto got the title of Hokage as a young boy by beating Sarutobi?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: the Fifth Hokage**

** This is just an idea I had and would like to see if anyone likes it. This is something that I thought really stupid in the Narutoverse. This will be right after Naruto graduates.**

** "Old man today is the day that I defeat you!" Konohamaru yelled as he attacked the Hokage. 'That's the 40****th**** time this week, I'm getting too old for this shit.' Thought the old Hokage. Naruto, who happened to be with Sarutobi at the time, picked up the kid, "Who do you think you are? If you want to be Hokage you can't just challenge him to a battle that is either to the death or first knockout, and the winner will become the next Hokage." Now Sarutobi was not thinking and said, "Wow how did Naruto manage to word for word the law about Hokage succession?" "So old man you mean we CAN do that?" "Yes but…" "I challenge you to a duel to first knockout for the title of Hokage." So we time skip to the battle.**

**Later at the Valley of the End, otherwise known as the Valley of the Epic Battles…**

"**Ok this will be a one round showdown with the victor becoming the Hokage. After this there may be no battles for another 50 or so years just like the last time. Sarutobi and Naruto are you both ready?" "Yes" "Ya I will become the Hokage believe it." (The author would like to state now that this is the last time I will use that phrase.) "Then… fight." "Naruto you may start us off." "Ok Shadow Clone Jutsu." 'Like that will do him any good against me the Professor.' "Ok now time to finish you old man, Sexy Jutsu." And by pure chance Jiraiya came home at that exact moment and he fainted from loss of blood at the same time as his mentor. "And the winner is Naruto. All hail the fifth Hokage." "So now what?" "We wait for one month and then you become the Hokage. In the meantime we will tell the people and you can get ready for your coronation." "Can I wear the hat?" "Yes."**

**One week later**

** Naruto was on his way to meet his genin team and even though he had been the one to choose his team, and put Sasuke on an all fan girl team Ku Ku Ku, He still would remain surprised when he was named, then he would reveal his three big surprises. When the time came Iruka started his speech. "Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Ninja blah blah blah blah teamwork blah blah blah teams 1-6. Ok on to team 7. This team is Sasuke, Sakura and Ino, you will be under Anko, may Kami have mercy on you souls. Team 8 is Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba you will have Kakashi. Team 9 is still out there so team 10 is Choji, Shikamaru and Shino you get stuck with Asuma. Now can anyone tell me why the Hokage chose such unbalanced teams?" Naruto chose that time to stand up. "There is something impotent that I need to tell you all. As you know the hokage may be challenged for his title if one whishes it. I challenged Old man Sarutobi and he lost, so as of 1 week age I am the lord Hokage." The class started laughing until Iruka said, "Naruto was telling the truth, he is the Hokage."**

**Ok that's my story. I hope you like this and I will not keep going until you review. I am also taking sugestions on wives/girlfriends(up to three) and bloodline limits. REVIEW OR DIE!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Fifth Hokage

Chapter 2

Meet Team Eight

**Thanks for the reviews. I will try to be more descriptive when I write. Naruto will be smarter in this with plenty of people to help him. I would like ideas for a bloodline for the land of waves arc or I will give him the Rennigan. Also I need wives for him and do you think I should do the Sound-Sand invasion? **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would make this a What If series instead of having you people read it.**

Last time: _"Naruto was telling the truth, he is the Hokage."_

Fic Start

To say they were in shock was an understatement. The whole class was so shocked (except for Hinata and Sasuke as their fathers were on the council, there was no Uchiha Massacre, instead they all played pranks on the Hokage for a year with the help of Naruto) that you could **HEAR** the sun shine.

Now that they looked at Naruto they saw that gone was the evil orange jumpsuit and instead he had a dark red t-shirt with a black Uzumaki Swirl on the back, he also had blood red shorts with a bright orange stripe on each leg that turned into the Uzu swirl at the bottom (You know the white one on his pre-shippudin outfit). He had a headband also on a blood-red cloth, black arm guards and black fingerless gloves with a metal top showing the leaf sign. With slighty longer hair he was, for lack of a better word, hot.

Suddenly a man with silver hair the stuck strait up (guess who) appeared. "Team seven," He said "meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." And off they went to make it to the roof. When the made it the man spoke again "Ok lets introduce ourselves. I will go first to show you how. My name is Kakashi, I have likes and dislikes and some hobbies. As for dreams, I never thought about them." The one thing on all the genins' minds was 'He only gave us his name.' "Ok now you blondie."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son on the fourth Hokage, I like Old man Sarutobi, ramen, training, and Hinata-chan, (he was told by all his advisors and Hisashi that she likes him.) my dislikes are arrogant people, bullies, rapists, and people who can't tell a blade from the scroll it's sealed in. My dream is to be the best Hokage I can be and to have a family and as the fifth Hokage I order you to give us more information on yourself."

Everyone was surprised that he thought of that, well except for Kakashi who had been out of the village for a while and so did not know about the appointment. "Naruto while you may become Hokage you are not currently Hokage and as such…" Out of nowhere a masked ANBU appeared and gave Kakashi a letter. 'To whom it may concern, after a battle with the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was named the lord Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.'

Kakashi handled this news like he handled the news that his teacher was dead, he fainted. When his team brought him around Naruto decided to shock him even more "Me and Hinata are dating." So they revived their teacher once again.

Then Kakashi said "So I guess that you order me to pass your team on the secondary exam." "Yes" "Well I say no." "Kakashi," Naruto said (In his don't be an idiot voice) "I can put you back into the academy and make you go through the ranks all over again if I wanted too. I would do as I was told if I were you." So they just decided to have a spar to determine their currant levels. "Ok meet me at training ground seven tomorrow. Bye."

**So that is chapter two I hope that you enjoyed it. I am trying to fix what I was not so good at in the first chapter. So send me a review with what you think and what you would like to see for wives, bloodlines, ECT.**

**Omake: The Fight for Hokage**

Both Naruto and Sarutobi stood on the battlefield, ready for an epic battle. When the battle commenced Naruto stared with 50 shadow clones. Sarutobi was so confident that he didn't notice the next set of signs Naruto made. Naruto yelled out "Harem Jutsu" and all his clones transformed into naked women. The last though that went through the Hokages head as he passed out was 'Oh shit, my grandson was watching this, I hope he doesn't become perverted.' After that Koharu (acting as proctor) declared Naruto the new Hokage. In a clearing nearby an old man with lots of white hair was found knocked out from loss of blood.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry to say that I have read the stories that I wrote over again and I have decided that I will discontinue them as I hate them. I think that I will rewrite them so that they are better. It will take a long time as I am at school and am swamped with work for an AP course. Also the laptop I use belongs to them and it blocks me from posting stories. I will try to get my own computer but until then please be patient.- Madararennigan


	4. Chapter 4

New Story Announcement

I am happy to announce that I have finally uploaded the new chapter of my new story. Sorry it took so long, I have problems uploading on this computer. So go to my profile and check out my newest story. Naruto Path of the Fox Sage Remix. I will work on the Fifth Hokage But once again it will take awhile on this computer.


End file.
